


Без слов

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Даже если у Дженсена пропал голос, он найдет способ поделиться своим мнением с окружающими.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Без слов

Тело предавало Дженсена уже вторую неделю. Правда, сперва оно только готовилось к предательству, а уже потом перешло к активным действиям. Несколько дней Дженсен списывал першение в горле на то, что слишком увлекся, отсасывая Кугару, и в буквальном смысле засунул в рот больше, чем мог проглотить. Мнение самого Кугара, что они уже много раз занимались сексом таким образом и ничего подобного не случалось, в расчет не принималось. В конце концов, кто у кого отсасывал в этот раз? Когда к першению добавилась боль, Дженсен заявил, что обжегся кофе, который глотнул, торопясь вернуться к незаконченному коду. Мнение Кугара, который лично этот кофе готовил и был уверен, что тот давно успел остыть, опять не учитывалось. Потому что – кто глотал? Вот и правильно. 

Когда той же ночью у Дженсена поднялась температура и при каждом вдохе в горле словно огонь полыхал, в расчет не принималось уже его собственное мнение. Не обращая внимания на вялые протесты и попытки отбиться подушкой, Кугар, в шляпе и пижаме с черными котами под курткой, молча отконвоировал его в ближайшее отделение скорой помощи. Там Дженсену поставили диагноз – лакунарная ангина. После капельницы и жаропонижающего он был отпущен домой, где произволом Кугара приговорен к постельному режиму. Не в сексуальном смысле, к сожалению. 

Хотя Дженсен готов был признать, что несколько дней ему было точно не до сексуального смысла. К больному горлу прибавились лихорадка и тошнотворная слабость, из-за которой путь до ванной каждый раз превращался в великий поход Братства кольца.

А потом у Дженсена пропал голос, и жизнь заиграла новыми красками.

Хорошо знающие его люди, а именно, Джен и Кугар, могли бы предупредить Пуча о последствиях. Но Джен с ними не было, а у Кугара начисто отсутствовало сострадание к ближнему своему, поэтому он лишь приподнял брови, когда Пуч хмыкнул:

– Кажется, нас ждет время благословенной тишины.

По мнению Кугара, это было чрезвычайно преждевременное умозаключение. Но его не касались проблемы Пуча с инстинктом самосохранения. 

Как только температура спала ровно настолько, чтобы Дженсен смог оторвать голову от подушки, он сделал большие несчастные глаза и под угрозой преждевременной гибели от скуки потребовал ноутбук. На активное передвижение по временному пристанищу Лузеров его пока не хватало, поэтому Кугар скрепя сердце поддался на уговоры, нарушив свое собственное правило «никаких гаджетов в постели». Дженсен просиял и обнялся с ноутбуком. Что именно занимало его внимание целый день, стало ясно уже к вечеру, когда мирно лежащий на столе телефон Пуча изрек жутким механическим голосом:

– Джослин запретила тебе есть фастфуд на ночь. 

Пуч подпрыгнул на месте и едва не выронил чизбургер, который только что разогрел в микроволновке. 

– Дженсен!

– Ты не сможешь скрыть следы преступления, Пуч, видео уже отправлено Джослин, – сообщил голос.

Наблюдая, как тот, матерясь, роется в настройках телефона, чтобы отключить звук и видео, Кугар кивнул самому себе. Чего и следовало ожидать. Он перелил только что сваренное какао в кружку, когда голос снова раздался из динамика, на этот раз – уже его собственного телефона:

– И печенье захвати, пожалуйста.

Кугар невозмутимо взял с полки упаковку печенья и, не обращая внимания на нервный смех Пуча, отправился к Дженсену. По опыту он знал: все только начинается.

Следующим утром во время завтрака, который Дженсен все так же пропускал по причине постельного режима, ожил телефон Клэя:

– Если поглощать столько жиров и углеводов, инфаркт настигнет тебя раньше, чем мы настигнем Макса.

– Дженсен, заткнись, – посоветовал Клэй и, не отрываясь от обильно смазанного маслом тоста, вырубил телефон.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как щелкнуло, включаясь, встроенное в микроволновку радио. Кухня содрогнулась от гитарных басов, и неизвестный Кугару певец оповестил всех, как беспросветно все сущее. Судя по выражениям лиц, собравшиеся были в шаге от того, чтобы с ним согласиться. А Кугар гадал, когда Дженсен успел сделать вылазку на кухню, если всю ночь мирно спал у него под боком, и от какой еще бытовой техники ждать сюрпризов. Когда Аиша отключила микроволновку от сети, все стихло. Но не надолго. Через пару минут со второго этажа послышался стук. 

– Что это? – Пуч склонил голову, прислушиваясь к ритму.

– Азбука Морзе.

– И что он говорит?

– Что ему скучно. – Кугар спокойно встретил долгий испытующий взгляд Клэя. Они оба слишком хорошо знали Дженсена. Вряд ли Клэй поверил, но со всей очевидностью решил, что докапываться до истины – себе дороже. Не зря его чутье множество раз спасало им всем жизни.

– Разберись с этим.

Кугар насмешливо отсалютовал ему и отправился исполнять приказ. Пока он шел по лестнице, со второго этажа непрерывно доносился стук. «Проснулся один, со стояком, поторапливайся», – сообщал Дженсен.


End file.
